elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction (Skyrim)
Destruction is a school of magic in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Destruction is one of the six skills that fall under The Mage play-style. Destruction skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of spells that the in-game character can use; these spells will identify themselves as Destruction spells and will generally focus on causing damage with fire, frost, and lightning. Destruction spells are the primary weapons for any magic focused character. Since custom spell creation no longer exists, Destruction spells and other spells must be learned by reading Spell Tomes found in various dungeons and purchased from various characters. Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Branches Destruction is divided in three "branches" or types of damage. These are Frost, Fire and Shock. Each has its own characteristics, costs and effects, as listed below. Fire is the least Magicka-consuming type of spell. Fire Spells travel at an average velocity, and inflict damage on contact as well as over time. Most Fire spells inflict the "burn" effect on enemies that get hit, which boosts further fire spells directed to that specific foe for a limited amount of time, while also dealing damage. Dark Elves are 50% resistant to this kind of spell (which can be helpful in fighting most dragons). Frost consumes an average amount of Magicka, but its spells travel at a rather slow velocity, when compared to Shock. Frost spells hinder the target's ability to move, dealing damage not only to the target's health, but also to its stamina. Nords are 50% resistant to this kind of spell. Shock is the most Magicka-consuming sub-genre of Destruction, its spell velocity is instant, and each spell targets not only the foe's health but also its magicka, thus making it a perfect type to use against mages. High Elves may find this kind of magic very useful, as they have their Magicka recovery-boosting ability called Highborn. There are no races with 50% shock resistance, but Bretons have a 25% resistance to all magic from their Magic Resistance (25%) ability. Books The following is a list of books that raise the Destruction skill: *A Hypothetical Treachery **Found at Fellglow Keep. **The High Gate Ruins next to a skeleton on the west side of the of the first hall balcony. **In a pit at an unnamed Nord monolith south east of Sleeping Tree Camp (Puzzle Stones) *The Horror of Castle Xyr - Found at Glenmoril Cavern, in a box whit ingredients that is inside a tent. *Mystery of Talara, v3 - Found deep in Tolvald's Cave, in the Tolvald's Crossing part. It is in a pile of books and bones after you cross a bridge that is being sprayed with mist. Also found in Steepfall Burrow right by the skeleton in the room with the chest. *Response to Bero's Speech - Found at Haemar's Cavern and Witchmist Grove. Also given as a reward from Urag Gro-Shub after completing Hitting The Books. *The Art of War Magic - Found in The bandit camp right below The Statue of Diabella. * Destruction Spells The following are the complete List of Destruction Spells (Individual Spell pages in need of images and magicka cost): *Special Spells *'Note': Master Spells can't be bought in Winterhold College or any shops initially. To get Master Destruction spells, you must reach 100 Destruction magic and complete a quest starting with Faralda, at The College of Winterhold when she gives you a book titled Power of the Elements. The quest rewards Fire Storm, and she begins to sell Blizzard and Lightning Storm. Destruction Starting Spells The following are confirmed Destruction spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Flames spell is unlocked for all races at the start of the game. *Sparks spell is unlocked for dunmer at the start of the game. Destruction Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Training *Wuunferth the Unliving (Adept): Palace of the Kings, Windhelm *Sybille Stentor (Expert): Blue Palace, Solitude *Faralda (Master): The College of Winterhold Leveling *To swiftly level this skill Conjure a Frost Atronach and blast it with a fire spell; or Conjure a Flame Atronach and blast it with ice. These creations explode upon death. *Other option is using Shadowmere's high health regeneration rate. You can attack this horse with any destruction spells without any attention from guards and even entering combat. However you shouldn't beat it to zero hp to not kill it. *Shoot flames at Ralof or Hadvar in the first area of the keep. They can't die and you level up, slowly due to not having the Mage stone active, but it still works. *When joining the Companions you get to fight Vilkas, he is immune to magic damage and the fight won't stop until you've hit him with melee enough times. Leveling up your magic this way does not affect your gameplay in any way since he is invincible, though Vilkas will tell you to not use magic. *Using the rune spells on enemies is a quick way of getting your Destruction up when you are using 4 equipment items that lower the cost of your Destruction spells by 25% each, if you cast it wait for it to explode and cast it again quickly you can get more runes on one enemy than you normally would because they take the damage over a few seconds. *Other whay is use flames in a hand and healing hands in another, and firing both at the same time in a bought horse. Videos *Novice Spells (Youtube) *Apprentice Spells (Youtube) *Adept Spells (Youtube) See also * Skill (Skyrim) References Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Destruction